tentacolinofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Rules
General Rules ;• Always listen to the staff. ;• Treat users with respect. ;• No advertising. ;• Use Clean Language. :Don't use inappropriate language or hate speech. :No profanity - lesser profanity, (damn and hell) are acceptable. :Use 2 asterisks/dashes in censored profanity. ;• Keep everything PG-13. :If you mention mature themes, please leave a notice in advance. ;• No badge farming. :Badge farming is the action of making sprees of bad edits for the sake of getting badges. Intentionally adding the wrong pictures and categories are a good example. ;• Respect users' pages. :Don't change the content of other users' pages without permission. Minor edits, such as typos and adding categories are acceptable. ;• No Spoilers. :Please wait 2 weeks after a new book before mentioning any spoilers. :You may also hide a spoiler with the Hideline template. ;• Obey copyright laws. :When using art or coding from other users, be sure to credit them for it. :You can only use art made by you or for you (unless it's a Joy Ang base). Character Rules ;• Do not claim page names. :We do not allow users to claim names or use stub pages as a placeholder. ;• Do not use someone else's character without permission. ;• Use Category :Joke Pages , Canon Characters , Rogues, andhttp://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters_Inspired_by_FictionCharacters Inspired by Real Life in moderation. ;• No Undertale-Related Characters :Undertale has basically taken over everything (Particuraly Sans, he is everywhere). We do not Undertale to take over this wiki. So please refrain from adding anything Undertale-Related. If your page has anything to do with Undertale, it will be removed by the admins and you will be banned for a short amount of time. Chat Rules ;• Respect users' pages. :Don't change the content of other users' pages without permission. Minor edits, such as typos and adding categories are acceptable. ;• Don't spam chat. :advertising, spaces, excess emotes and links, ect. ;• Leave a warning before linking mature content. :nothing NSFW is allowed. ;Chat Topics to Avoid : *Controversial Issues *Depression *Drugs/Alcohol *Gender/Sexuality *Hate on Users *Mental Illnesses *Politics *Religion Roleplaying Rules ;• Try not to not abandon a roleplay session. ;• You may not kill/maim anybody else's characters without permission. ;• All discussions and posts should be related to the roleplay. ;• You must ask to join a roleplay. :Roleplays may be public if the roleplay thread specifies. :The thread creator reserves the right to turn you away. : Contest Rules If you would like to investigate some contests, head over to the Contests, Requests, and Games board. Anyone can make a contest, but it will not get highlighted until it meets these requirements: ;*The contest is well-written. :The rules are clear. :Tryouts for fanfictions are not contests. :There is more than one user collaborating (at least for judging). ;*The contest applies to all users. ;*The contest is original. :It has an appealing aspect to it. :The contest is not similar to another contest (that is happening at the same time). ;*A variety of characters/fanfictions/etc can be made from the contest guidelines. ;*There are at least two judges. ;*There are prizes for at least 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place. :The contest offers enough prizes for the contest to be worth entering.